To Seduce a Weasley
by jess.hoLm
Summary: Hermione is tired of the game. So what happens when she changes the players of the field? FEMMESLASH don't read if you don't like.


_**Disclaimer**_: Characters are not mine, but their actions and downright kinkyness, howerever, are.

**_Summary_:** Hermione is tired of the game. Date, sex, game over. So what happens when she tries to spice things up by seducing a Weasley?...and not the one we all think about. Femmeslash. Don't hate.

And I've never written anything like this. So feel free to hate/appreciate and I'll even take requests for stories (whether or not I'll accomplish them all is totally depending on my time).

* * *

Hermione had decided it was time. She was tired of utilizing her new found curvy glory on immature boys who couldn't tell the difference between her ass and her puss. Closing her book on _101 Ways to Clean your Cauldron_ and gently putting it back in her bag, she eyed her prey across the library, studying. Their fiery red hair covered their eyes, their long, pale legs tucked firmly underneath them, allowing a slight peed at some shade of blue panties to peek through. Hermione stood, adjusting her skirt, and walked over to object of her admiration.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and placing both hands on the table, smashing her breasts together to amplify her cleavage.

Ginny looked up from her book, eyeing her breasts for a split second before turning her reddened face to Hermione. "Just finishing up my studying, but I can't seem to get this charm!" She said, running a hand through her thick red hair in frustration.

Hermione clucked her tongue like a mother hen. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. A simple hovering charm?"

Ginny glared at Hermione. "Simple? I think not! I already know at least three other charms that do the same thing, but this one was invented by—"

"Francesco Puccini, in 1798 in Rome , Italy ," Hermione said, tossing her mane of chocolate curls behind her shoulders, showing a length of neck. "It has a more powerful effect on large objects and permits more control. Come on, Gin, come to my dorm and we'll practice on my bed."

Ginny colored slightly. "We'll, ahem, what?"

Hermione smiled innocently. "We'll practice. On my bed…you know, lift it, rock it, turn it, move it…with the charm?"

"Oh right, of course."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Are you alright, Gin?" She asked, helping her put away her books.

Ginny smiled—almost looking as if she was relieved. "Never better, 'Miney."

Hermione kept the talk light—she didn't want to frightened the poor, scared Ginny. She kind of reminded her of a rabbit—any suspicious movements could cause her to dart.

Hermione liked a challenge.

And damn Ginny looked good when she blushed.

Upon arriving at the Heads' dormitory, Ginny and Hermione settled on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink, Gin?" Hermione asked, tossing her bag in her room before closing the door to her thresh hold.

"Erm, no thanks. I'm fine for now."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. Let's get started."

Hermione began to explain the gentle motions the spell required. A graceful flick to the left, and gentle stab forward.

Ginny's movements resembled something closer to a slap in the face and a pierce through the heart.

Ginny slumped on the couch in defeat. "It's impossible, Hermione! I can't bloody relax my grip enough to make it gentle!"

_Good thing I like it rough_, Hermione thought, smirking. "No, Gin, it's not! You just need to relax! Here, let me help you," Hermione said, and before given permission she slid into position just behind Ginny, sitting on the back of the couch, legs spread, and gently began massaging her shoulders.

"Oh…Hermione, that feels excellent!!" Ginny said, rolling her head forward so Hermione could work the tight muscles in her neck.

"And to think that this will help your school work!" Hermione said, laughing seductively. She slowly worked out the tightness in her shoulders and neck before advancing a little more forward towards her collar bone, and even to a couple inches below there.

"Oh my gosh, Miney, I didn't realize that I had tension there!" Ginny said, moaning and leaning her head back on Hermione's half-covered thigh.

"All girls do, Gin. I mean, you have boobs and they hang, and your skin and muscles are pulled." Hermione said while gentle edging her way closer to her breasts without actually touching them.

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan.

Hermione smiled. Time for step two.

Slowly, but deliberately withdrawing herself from behind Ginny, Hermione stood and stretched.

"Hermione, why'd you stop? It was just getting good!" Ginny whined, standing and meeting Hermione face to face.

"My hands got tired, you know. It's hard to massage the muscles correctly with rough clothing on and without the proper oils." Hermione said as a matter of factly. Ginny brightened.

"You don't happen to have those essential oils, do you Miney? Because I'm sure this would help with my mobility as a chaser and—"

"I do, Gin, but I don't know if I'm up to it. I may need to be begged a bit." Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny retuned the smile easily before getting on her knees. "Hermione, please! Please, just do it already! I beg you, put me out of my misery!"

Hermione, for the second time that night, clucked like a mother hen.

"Alright, Gin. Grab your stuff and let's go in my room."

Ginny immediately got up and dashed to get her bag before doubling back and beating Hermione to her room.

Hermione smiled at her eagerness. Step two was underway.

Hermione gentle shut the door, muttering a quick lock and silence spell before discarding her wand in it's case on her desk. "Alright, Gin, time to strip." Hermione said, half joking.

Ginny smiled, only catching the half part. "I'm doing this naked?" She asked, laughing a bit uncomfortably.

Hermione pretended to heave a giant sigh. "I can't very well give you a massage with all those layers. Besides, the oils would ruin your bra and panties."

Ginny thought for a moment, agreeing. "Alright, nothing you haven't seen before any how, right? Where're we doing this?"

Hermione pointed at her bed. "There."

Ginny smiled before going behind the bed a bit and started unbuttoning her buttons while Hermione pretended to busy herself with preparing the oils. Ginny's nimble

fingers quickly undid her buttons and she haphazardly discarded her shirt on Hermione's floor before taking off her shoes, stockings, and skirt, leaving her in her midnight blue bra and matching thong.

"Uh, Gin? I'm ready when you are." Hermione said, taking off her school shirt so she wouldn't ruin the fabric.

"Right. I've just…never been naked in front of anyone before. It's just, odd feeling the breeze with someone else watching."

Hermione laughed. "Gin, we're both straight women who both have boobs, puss, and ass. It's not a big deal. I'll get naked too if you'd like."

Ginny blushed slightly at the thought and shook her head. "You're right," she said before unbuckling her bra, exposing milky white breasts that were round and firm.

"Damn, Gin," Hermione whistled, stepping over towards her, "your tits are bloody perfect!" She said.

Ginny blushed deeply, glancing down at her chest. "I guess they're pretty nice. Firm, you know? I could go without a bra and no one would really notice, except for when my nipples got hard…"

Hermione stifled laughter before continuing her admiration. "No, Gin, seriously, your boobs are perfect, see?" She said, quickly discarding her bra to reveal her equally perfect breasts, which were slightly larger and darker than Ginny's. "Mine look and feel so soft compared to yours," Hermione said, and without waiting for a response, reached over and grabbed Ginny's left tit, massaging it gently, and grabbing her own. "Such a different feel," Hermione barely whispered.

Ginny looked shocked, but not appalled. In fact, she looked a little…pleased. "Can—can I see?" She asked tentatively.

Hermione nodded, and taking the hand that was cupping her own breast guided Ginny's hand to hers. "See, Gin? Mine are softer than yours—probably because you play quidditch. I mean, check out your perfectly flat stomach. It's amazing!"

"Yeah…"Ginny whispered, still groping Hermione.

Hermione stood very still and watched Ginny concentrating on the feel of Hermione's breast. Hermione smiled before pinching Ginny's nipple slightly, causing the girl to yelp a bit.

"Herm!!...that felt…good. But—wait!! I'm straight. I know I am. I've had sex with boys and they turn me on…so…why?" She asked, looking like a mix between frightened and lustful.

"Gin, I'm what they call 'bi-curious.' I recognize a woman's beauty and feel like I could please her as well as any man, but I know I need a man to feel fulfilled in life. A woman can fill the void for a moment—for a craving, but a man fills my stomach like a meal. Gin, I'm feeling a craving."

Ginny looked tentatively into Hermione's eyes before answering.

"Me too."

Hermione didn't wait for a response. She pushed Ginny up against the wall, pressing her chest into her's—their erect nipples touching and becoming sensitive to the lightest touch. "Are you sure?" Hermione said, nipping at Ginny's bottom lip.

Ginny got a ferocious look in her eye before hiking up a bare leg around Hermione's waist and kissing her full force. Hermione was taken back a bit, but caught on quickly enough and clawed at Ginny's ass while sucking her lips.

"Gin," she panted between lust-filled kisses, "I like it rough."

Ginny's mouth smiled against Hermione's. "Me too," she said before pushing Hermione off her and onto the bed. Hermione bounced gently, her lips slightly parted and swollen from the rough biting and kissing. Ginny nearly tore off Hermione's skirt and knee-high socks, realizing Hermione wasn't wearing any panties.

"Kinky," Ginny said, grinning as she straddled Hermione.

"You know it," she said, leaning up to capture Ginny's lips in her own. Ginny pinned Hermione's arms above her head as her mouth left Hermione's and started kissing towards her neck and shoulders, where she bit her.

"AH yeah, Gin. Suck it, bitch!" Hermione said as Ginny gave Hermione the hicky of a lifetime. Hermione snaked her hands from Ginny and the moment Ginny's mouth left her shoulder she rolled her over 'til Hermione's pussy was flat naked on Ginny's stomach. "I'll have my way with you first, Gin, then you can have all the time in the world with me."

Hermione gently removed Ginny's thong, revealing a clean vagina ready for her to conquer. Hermione smiled before licking Ginny's lips, chin, and finally settling on her left breast. She flicked her tongue back and forth, then gently nibbled on the erect nipple while her hand pinched her right nipple. Ginny squealed in pain and delight as pleasure rushed to her core. Hermione smiled, satisfied with her work before settling her knee in Ginny's crotch and resting her own on Ginny's knee. Slowly, but surely, Hermione began to grind herself into Ginny's thigh while at the same time applying pressure on Ginny's crotch with her own knee.

"Hermione, you're teasing. Stop it," Ginny said, clearly frustrated in more ways than one.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said, feeling her core throbbing slightly from the short attention it had received. Hermione planted kissing from Ginny's stomach until she reached her vaginal lips that were concealing the rosebud of pleasure. Hermione gently poked her finger in the lips, seeking Ginny's clit, when she found the throbbing center of joy. Hermione smiled before plunging her tongue into her new found treasure, licking and sucking it as if her life depended on it.

"Oh hell yes, Hermione!" Ginny said, her hips bucking forward. Hermione took a momentary break, licking her fingers, but Ginny took notice of the pause.

"Hermione, please! Please, just do it already! I beg you, put me out of my misery!" Ginny cried, gripping the sheets.

"Where have I heard that before," Hermione laughed before getting her tongue busy with Ginny's clit and plunging two of her fingers into Ginny's vagina, seeking her G-spot.

"OH MY HOLY HELL!" Ginny screamed, her hips bucking, plunging Hermione's fingers deeper into her body. Hermione bit Ginny's clit slightly while pushing in a third finger when Ginny's body spasmed and relaxed, a pool of liquid spilling from her vagina onto Hermione's sheets.

"Hell, Hermione, that was the best orgasm I've had in a long time," she said, panting.

"I get that a lot," Hermione said, licking her fingers free of Ginny's cum.

The two girls sat in silence for nearly five minutes before Ginny sat up. "It's your turn, bitch." She said, and with no warning Hermione was pinned to her bed, Ginny feverishly kissing and biting all up and down her body. "Let's dance."

Ginny spread Hermione's legs wide and physically pulled apart her vaginal lips, revealing her clitoris. Ginny then settled her vagina right on top before slowly, but with increasing speed, rocked her hips against Hermione's.

"Yeah, Gin, yeah!" Hermione said encouragingly as Ginny continued to ride her best friend. Ginny felt Hermione's clit throbbing underneath her when she quickly hopped off and placed the palm of her hand there, and with the speed of a snitch's wings began vibrating her hand against her. Hermione's stomach tensed as Ginny increased her speed, reaching with her free hand to pinch Hermione's nipple.

"Oh yeah, oh—oh!! Hermione cried before cumming.

Ginny panted along with Hermione before collapsing on the bed next to her.

"You won't let this affect our friendship, right Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

"No, of course not, Gin," Hermione panted.

"So…we're friends?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "With benefits."

* * *

End.

Review it.


End file.
